Silent Night
by Airimir Of Gondor
Summary: Christmas shopping with Webb turns into a nightmare
1. Default Chapter

With all the Christmas fics that are coming up, I figured, what the heck? I'll give it a shot! Just want to let you know, I'm a hard-core Webbie, so this is going to make Webb look good :D And I just wrote this out in one night, so if it's crappy, I'M SORRY!! Anyway, please, let me know what you think! I want to know if I should finish it.  
  
1100 ZULU  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH, VA  
  
Clayton Webb stepped off the elevator, and looked around. Nobody was in sight. Webb reached back into the elevator car, and lifted his bag out. He headed for some of the offices, Harm's, Mac's, Sturgis's, and that new lawyer, Manetti. In each office, on the desk, he left a small, wrapped Christmas gift. With only Tiner's and the Admiral's left, Clay headed that way. Smiling, he left Tiner's on his desk, and creaked the Admiral's door open gently. The TV was on, but the room was empty. Leaving the Admiral's gift next to the TV remote, Clay hurried to get out before he was noticed. Getting to his car, he hurried to go finish his Christmas shopping.  
  
* * *  
  
1700 ZULU  
  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
  
FALLS CHURCH, VA  
  
"Admiral?" Harm knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter!" The Admiral's voice called from within.  
  
"Sir?" Harm stepped in, and held out his unopened gift. "Do you have any idea who this is from?"  
  
"I have no clue Commander." A.J. held up his own gift, also unopened. "I'm trying to figure out weather I want to open mine or not." Harm nodded. "Anything else Commander?"  
  
"No, sir." Harm snapped to attention.  
  
"Very well, then. Dismissed." A.J. looked at his present suspiciously as Harm left.  
  
* * *  
  
Harm decided to open it. He did, and stared. There was a tag on the inside of the box. It was a Rolex, and it was from Webb. Harm shook his head in surprise, and looked up as someone knocked on his door. Sturgis poked his head in.  
  
"Harm, do you know where I can contact Mr. Webb?" Harm walked over to him.  
  
"He got you something too, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Sturgis nodded, and held out a pocket-watch. Harm held it in his hand, and admired the submarine engraved on the cover. He opened it, and squinted at the back of the cover.  
  
"Gold-plated. Wow!" Harm handed Sturgis' watch back to him.  
  
"Yeah, and Tiner got a pocket-watch too. His has a battle-ship on it." Sturgis put his watch in his pocket. Harm shook his head and headed out the door.  
  
"Join me for lunch?" Harm gestured for the elevators.  
  
"Sure!" Sturgis followed Harm. Before they got too far, they ran into Mac. She was smiling about something. Mac looked up at Harm and smiled.  
  
"Webb sure has good taste!" She held out an open box. In it was a red pendant on a gold chain, with matching earrings and a bracelet. All of them were simple, yet elegant. Mac held the necklace up to her neck. "It's ruby. I'm going to go write him a thank-you card right now!" Mac hurried to her office. Harm and Sturgis looked at each other and shrugged. Getting to the elevators, Sturgis realized he had left his coat in his office. He ran back to get it, and Commander Manetti walked over to greet Harm.  
  
"Good afternoon, Commander!" She grinned happily.  
  
"Good afternoon, Commander." Harm looked at Tracy questioningly. "Have you been good this year?"  
  
"Oh, I believe I have!" Tracy held out a matching jewelry set almost identical to Mac's. "It's all real emerald!" Harm smiled at her. "You will have to introduce me to Mr. Webb soon, Commander!" Manetti smiled wider.  
  
"Well, have a good day Commander." Harm nodded to Manetti as she headed for her office. Sturgis reappeared, and he and Harm went out for lunch.  
  
* * *  
  
0100 ZULU  
  
UNION STATION, DC  
  
"Well, Harm, what do you think we should get Webb?" Mac crossed her arms. They had been walking around for almost an hour-and-a-half, and Harm couldn't make up his mind for Webb's Christmas gift.  
  
"I don't know." Harm flung his hands in the air, disappointed. "I just can't find anything I think he'd like."  
  
"Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear. We'd better hold this conversation." Mac turned, smiling, to greet a familiar, shopping-bag laden, figure.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Webb stopped studying a receipt as he walked up, and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Oh, you know." Harm shrugged. "Hey, thank you, though, for the watch, and everything. It was really a surprise. Thank you." Clay shook his head.  
  
"Don't mention it. Please? I wasn't too sure, but then I just figured."  
  
"Well, while you are accepting thank-yous," Mac quickly gave Clay a peck on the cheek. "Thank you so much for these!" Mac fingered the necklace she was wearing. Clay shrugged  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Harm looked up in shock. They had walked out to the main road already, and it was starting to snow, hard. Harm shivered.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'd better get on home." Clay blinked against the snowflakes. "I'll see you later." Clay started to walk to his car, which was almost across the entire parking lot. Harm and Mac hopped into Harm's car, and turned the heating up full blast. Harm and Mac sat in a tired silence for ten minutes as they (and the car) warmed up.  
  
"Is he still there?" Mac looked over towards Webb's car.  
  
"I guess so." Harm put the car in gear, and drove across the empty parking lot. Webb's car was still there. As they pulled up, Mac's eyes opened wide, and she jumped out. Harm followed as he noticed what Mad had seen.  
  
"Harm."  
  
Mac stared. Webb was laying in the snow next to his car, his shopping bags ripped and also laying on the ground. Shocked, Harm and Mac watched the snow fall from the dark sky to cover Clay. There was a growing red splotch high on his chest. Harm slowly bent down as a confounded frown creased his forehead. Mac suddenly noticed, sort of detachedly, that there were no sounds at all. No cars, people, sirens, wind, nothing. Perplexed by the situation, and half out of it, Mac bit her lip as Clay sighed painfully.  
  
* * * 


	2. Holy Night

Well, I've gotten good feedback so far ;) Enjoy, guys! (And I'm not trying to make the American Indians sound bad or anything, for those of you who might take that part in a bad way, but I couldn't find any other way to fit an unconventional weapon in the story.)  
  
0130 ZULU  
  
PARKING LOT  
  
UNION STATION, DC  
  
Harm brushed the snow from Clay's neck to check for his pulse. It was strong, and Clay wasn't really bleeding all that much.  
  
"Webb?" Harm gently shook Clay. Clay's eyelids fluttered, but he didn't wake up. Instantaneously, both Harm and Mac snapped into action. Mac crouched down and sweeped the snow from Clay's face as she dialed 9-1-1. Harm jumped up, and followed the tracks leading away from Webb's car.  
  
"Hello?" Mac took a breath. "I'm in a parking lot at Union Station. A friend of mine just got shot." She sighed as she was told the paramedics were already on their way. Mac hung up, and sat down next to Webb to wait.  
  
* * *  
  
Harm raced down the street. It was a good thing it had been snowing, he might never have been able to follow this person. As the footprints got closer together (it looked like the stranger had slowed down), Harm sped up. Who knows how far this guy could be by now. Harm finally slowed down. There was a bright light up ahead, and the tracks were heading right to a bench on the sidewalk. Harm stopped, and watched the lanky, scraggly- looking man sitting down on the bench. He was holding a big bag on his lap, and kept glancing at his wrist-watch. Harm stared at it, hard. It looked like an expensive one, something you wouldn't expect to see on a man who looked like that. The man pulled something -a wallet- out of his pocket, and took the money out. Putting the money back in his pocket, he dropped the wallet on the ground, and began walking again. Harm hurried over, and picked the wallet up. Webb's face stared back at him. Harm glared at the back of the man walking away from him. Putting the wallet in his own pocket, Harm raced after the man.  
  
"YOU!!" Harm tackled the skinnier man. His bag rolled to the side, and he struggled to get up. Harm shoved his face into the snow, as he pulled the wallet out of his pocket. Gripping the man's hair, Harm held Clay's driver's license close to his face.  
  
"Get offa' me!" The man flung his head back, hoping to hit Harm.  
  
"What is your problem?!" Harm rolled him around, showing him the driver's license again. "You're in big trouble!" He shouted. "That guy you shot back there is a very good friend of mine!" The stranger sneered.  
  
"I didn't shoot him." Harm stared.  
  
"What did you do?" The man smiled, showing his yellowed teeth.  
  
"I used that." He gestured to the bag. With one hand, Harm reached for the bag, placing a knee on his captive's chest. Harm opened the bag, and his mouth fell open. There was a box, a beautiful crystal angel in it, unscathed, and videotapes of Monsters Inc., and Lilo and Stitch. There was also gold jewelry, like Mac's and Manetti's, only with blue topaz. There were also crystal and gold figurines of all the different Enterprises from the years, and a six-inch piece of stone. Harm picked up the stone, and turned to the light. It was a replica of an American Indian knife, graced with carvings in the handle, and a jagged blade. Harm swallowed as he brought his fingers away from the blade, with blood on his fingertips.  
  
"You stabbed him with this?" Harm whispered. Wiping his fingers on his pant leg, he stared at the hideous knife blade.  
  
"Yeah," the stranger gloated. "I stole the knife from somebody else when they left, and the rest of that junk is from the guy I stabbed with the knife. I jumped out from in front of the car and surprised him. He couldn't do anything with his arms, so I had a clear shot. So, I took his stuff as soon as he was down, and ran!" Harm couldn't believe what he was hearing. He carefully placed the things back in the bag, and pulled the man up by his hair. Pushing him back to the parking lot, Harm asked another question.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I needed money. That, and I've been pretty bored lately." The man bit his lip as they neared the parking lot again. There were two cop cars, and an ambulance parked near Clay's car. "You can get me into a car soon, right? I'm getting cold." Harm glared at the ruthless, nonchalant man as two police officers walked up.  
  
"Get him away from me." Harm shoved the man to the police, and hurried to the ambulance. Mac was sitting on the ground, nodding at what a paramedic was telling her.  
  
"Mac?" Harm licked his lips. The paramedic nodded a greeting to Harm and stepped into the back of the ambulance, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Hey." Mac smiled shakily and stood up. "He got stabbed Harm."  
  
"Yeah." Harm held out the knife.  
  
"And they think he has a concussion. And his throat was starting to swell up too. They think he's got an allergy to something, but they can't figure out what it's from, and they're worried about his suffocating to death." Mac frowned.  
  
"Wow." Harm just stood there. The ambulance sped away, lights flashing, and sires wailing. A police officer took Harm and Mac's phone numbers, for the questions they were sure to have later. As the police left, once again, all was quiet. No noise whatsoever broke the silence of the night as the last of the snow drifted to the ground. Harm bent over, and picked up a set of car keys from off of the ground. He held them out to Mac.  
  
"You want to take charge of his car?" He gestured to Clay's little convertible. Mac shrugged, and took the keys.  
  
"I guess so. But I'm going to the hospital." Mac got in Webb's car, and started it up. Harm started his own car, and followed her to the hospital Webb was going to be at.  
  
* * * 


	3. All is Calm, All is Bright

OK, with all the feedback I'm getting from people, I'm going to try to make everybody happy, so, here goes! (And if you guys have read my fic "Comprehension", you will have noticed, I like waiting rooms :D) Oh, and DiverSam? If I made the hospital parts a little farfetched, I'm sorry. Lol, I'm still not too good at that yet. You'll have to give me some pointers. Oh, and there are minor spoilers for "Webb of Lies" here. And you guys had better stop calling him "Your Webb", cuz he's mine! (j/k :P)  
  
0330 ZULU  
  
WASHINGTON HOSPITAL CENTER  
  
WASHINGTON, DC  
  
Harm and Mac sat in one of the emergency waiting rooms at the Washington Hospital Center. Since it was the closest one, it was only logical to take Webb there. Surprisingly, is was extremely peaceful. Gentle Christmas carols played over the PA, and people greeted one another cheerfully as they passed each other as they walked places. Mac kept glancing anxiously at her watch.  
  
"Harm? Why do you think they're taking so long?" Harm looked at her.  
  
"I have no idea whatsoever, Mac."  
  
Finally, a nurse walked up to them.  
  
"Are you here for Mr. Webb?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yes." Mac nodded and stood up.  
  
"Please, follow me." The nurse started to walk out of the waiting room. Mac and Harm followed her nervously through the halls. She led them to a light- haired doctor, who was writing something on a pad. As Harm and Mac approached him, he looked up and smiled courteously.  
  
"Commander Rabb? Colonel McKenzie? Mr. Webb mentioned you, when he was awake."  
  
"He was awake?" Mac's eyes opened wide.  
  
"Yes, but only for a few minutes. Um. He is having a great deal of trouble breathing. We managed to get an oxygen tube down his throat before it closed completely. And he had already lost consciousness again before we decided to use the tube. And he does have a concussion, its' not too bad, and we are more worried about getting the swelling in his throat to go down. Other than that, he's in decent shape. The knife wound is still bleeding, but we're pretty confident that'll take to time at all to fix." He smiled at Harm and Mac encouragingly. Mac smiled back at him shakily.  
  
"Is there any chance we could see him now?" The doctor grinned at her.  
  
"Of course. But I'll have to ask you to keep it short, I don't want to make his condition worse by having him get excited, even though he is in a coma." He gestured to a room down the hall. "He's in there." Mac and Harm shook the doctor's hand.  
  
"Thank you, doctor." Harm nodded to the doctor as he picked up another pad from a desk and started to write on it. Harm followed Mac to Clay's room. Mac slowed as she walked through the doorway. Clay was laying on the bed, a clear plastic tube in his mouth, going down his throat. Neither Harm nor Mac could tell that Clay's throat was actually swollen, it didn't look bad at all. And the room felt a little odd. They could see through the window, it was snowing again, and it looked beautiful. There was also that "Christmasy" feeling present in the room as well. It looked and felt just as peaceful (or maybe even more so) as the waiting room had.  
  
"Are you "Rabb"?" A nurse walked over from studying Clay's monitor readouts.  
  
"Yes, I am." Harm stepped forward.  
  
"Mr. Webb wanted you to have this." The nurse handed Harm a small slip of paper.  
  
Harm nodded his thanks as he unrolled the small slip into a long slip. Almost everybody's name from JAG was on it. Harm, Mac, A.J., Manetti, Turner, Tiner, Bud, Harriet, and A.J. Roberts. On the top of the list, though, Webb had written "Mother". "Harm", "Mac", "A.J.", "Manetti", "Turner", and "Tiner" had all been x-ed out. "Bud", Harriet", "A.J. Roberts" and "Mother" had all been circled with a red pen.  
  
"Mr. Webb had said something about asking you to hand out the gifts that hadn't been given yet. Except for his mother. I had no idea what he was talking about, but I would guess you do." The nurse smiled as she left Harm and Mac alone with Webb. Harm sighed.  
  
"Webb?" He walked up to the side of the bed. It was strange, seeing that hideous tube. Mac walked up behind Harm.  
  
"Clay?" Mac glanced at where Clay had been stabbed. There was still blood soaking through the bandage on his chest. Clay didn't move a centimeter. Not even an eyelid twitched when Harm placed his hand on Clay's arm.  
  
"I'll get your gifts to the others." Harm pulled his hand back. Looking around, he noticed a paper bag sitting off to the side. He opened it, and glanced at the presents in it. He picked it up, and walked out, rubbing at his face with his unoccupied hand. Mac watched Harm leave, and looked back at Clay.  
  
"Clay, I don't know how to say this." Mac bit her lip. "I know we don't like when you get us mixed up in your operations, and yes, you can be the worst pain-in-the-butt it the world, but. Clay, you have to be alright. It was stupid. The way you ended up like this, it shouldn't have happened." Mac rubbed her tired eyes and watched Clay's face. His eyelids flickered open slowly. Mac smiled.  
  
"Well. It was my fault." Clay rasped out painfully, and almost incoherently. Mac frowned.  
  
"Don't talk, Clay, relax." Clay frowned too.  
  
"Is Harm going to take the gifts to the Robert's?"  
  
"Yeah, we're going to as soon as we leave here." Clay smiled.  
  
"The Enterprises are for Bud, and the necklace set is for Harriet, and the videos are for A.J." He whispered. "I want to give Mother her gift personally." Mac smiled again.  
  
"I always thought there was something loveable about you, Clayton." Clay smiled back at Mac as his eyes slowly closed again. Mac quietly left the room to find Harm.  
  
"Is he ok?" Harm stood up from his seat.  
  
"Yeah, I think he'll be ok." Mac took the bag from Harm. "I told him that we'd take these to Bud and Harriet's as soon as we left here." Harm and Mac walked back to Harm's car, and Clay's convertible.  
  
In 30 minutes, they had arrived at the Robert's residence. Harm knocked on the door, and Harriet opened it sleepily.  
  
"Oh! Hello, Commander, Colonel! What are you doing here?" Harriet held the door open for them, and they stepped in.  
  
"Well, somebody wanted to give you, Bud and A.J. something for Christmas." Harm handed Harriet her gift from Webb. Harriet opened the box, and her face went white.  
  
".Who is this from?" Mac smiled.  
  
"It's from Webb." Harriet held her hand to her face and smiled delightedly. Mac held out the videotapes of Monsters, Inc., and Lilo and Stitch to Harriet.  
  
"These are for A.J." Harriet swallowed, and placed the movies on a table.  
  
"Bud and I had been planning on getting them for A.J., but they were always sold out." Bud hobbled into the room.  
  
"Hello, Commander, Colonel!" Bud smiled. Harriet showed him her new jewelry set, and A.J.'s new movies. Bud grinned.  
  
"And these are for you, Bud." Harm handed him the crystal Enterprises before Bud could say anything to Harriet.  
  
"All the different Enterprises! From each series! Wow!" Bud was shocked. "Sir, would you mind explaining what's going on?"  
  
10 minutes later, Harm and Mac had told Bud and Harriet all that had happened in the past few hours. Bud and Harriet sat there for a few seconds. Harm stood up.  
  
"Mac and I had better go." Harm shook Bud's hand, and gave Harriet a hug. "I'm going to be checking with the hospital every now and then, so." Mac gave both Bud and Harriet a hug. Harriet smiled sadly.  
  
"I hope Mr. Webb'll be alright."  
  
"Me too." Harm and Mac looked at each other as they headed for the cars, and Bud and Harriet watched from their front window as they drove away. 


	4. Round Yon Virgin Mother and Child

Hey, sorry it took so long to get this one out, guys. First there was Christmas, then the New Year's, then I had to do a speech for my church's oratorical festival, then I had the Philadelphia Homeschool Science Fair, and I got grounded cuz I was practicing my cello only about once or twice a week, soooo. I only hope my writing hasn't gotten rusty. And I'm a Greek Orthodox Christian, so if the church service doesn't sound right, its probably because my own church's services are starting to kick in. :P And I have no clue if there is a teddy bear like that :D And I made up the church, cuz I didn't remember. Lol, I'm making a ton of excuses here!  
  
2400 ZULU  
  
CHRISTMAS EVE SERVICE  
  
ST. MARK'S UNITED CHURCH OF CHRIST  
  
GEORGETOWN, VA  
  
  
  
Harm followed Sturgis into the sanctuary. Mac and the Admiral, and a few of the others from JAG Ops were already there. As Sturgis sat down, Harm had a thought.  
  
"I'll be right back," he told Sturgis softly. Sturgis looked up at him and nodded. Harm approached Chaplain Turner, and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Commander Rabb. How are you doing tonight?"  
  
"I'm pretty good, Chaplain, how about yourself?"  
  
"I'm doing just fine, son," Sturgis' father shook Harm's hand. Harm took a breath.  
  
"Chaplain Turner, can I ask you for a favor?" The Chaplain raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course, son. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well." Harm bit his lip as he remembered Webb's condition. "A friend of mine was injured last night." Chaplain Turner looked inquiringly at Harm. Harm clasped his hands together and chuckled nervously. "Usually he's really hard to get along with, and a lot of us at JAG get mad at him pretty often, even though he's a pain-in-the-butt because of his job. Uh, he was out Christmas shopping for gifts for us, and he got mugged. The guy who mugged him is in custody, but he stabbed Clay, and the doctors are saying he's had some sort of allergic reaction, and his throat had swollen up. They were worried he might not be able to breathe even though they have an oxygen tube down his throat." ChaplainTurner smiled sympathetically at Harm.  
  
"And that's not all," Harm grinned ruefully. "He has a concussion too."  
  
"Well, it looks like someone could use a little help." Sturgis' father pursed his lips.  
  
"Yeah, that was what I was going to as you," Harm nodded. "Would it be possible for you to say a prayer for him?"  
  
"During the service?"  
  
"If it's possible."  
  
"Of course it's possible, Harm. And of course I will."  
  
"Thank you, Chaplain." Harm smiled and shook Chaplain Turner's hand.  
  
As Harm went back to his seat, Sturgis looked at him questioningly. Harm leaned over to tell him the scoop, but Chaplain Turner stepped up to his podium.  
  
"If we could begin with a short prayer?" The Chaplain bowed his head. The rest of the congregation followed his lead. "Dear Heavenly Father, we thank you for Your Son, who came to the earth, as one of us, born of a virgin, to save us all. We ask that you help us to understand this more fully, and grant us with a deeper awareness of your presence. Please help us to pay attention," Mac noticed an emphasis on "attention", and a few children behind her froze and stopped whispering to each other, "to the lesson being taught tonight. In Jesus' name, amen."  
  
Harm and the others settled down to listen to the readings of Christ's birth. The Chaplain had a short, but meaningful sermon prepared. Though she had heard the story many times before, Mac was still filled with awe as she though on the fact that God could love mankind so much, to have His Son to be born as a tiny infant, to a carpenter and his wife, to later be killed for the salvation of man. As the Chaplain finished, Mac snapped back to attention.  
  
"If we could close with a prayer?" The congregation bowed their heads quickly. "Again Lord, we thank You, for sending your Son to live among us. We pray also, Lord, for those who are not with us now, because of the weather, or illness. And we pray especially for Clay, who is in the hospital. This man was spreading the love of Christ, by buying gifts for people he doesn't normally get along with, when he was attacked, and stabbed by a criminal last night. We ask that you be with him, and heal his wounds, both physically and spiritually." Mac glanced over at Harm, who was biting his lower lip. She smiled and turned back to Chaplain Turner as he went on to pray for other people in his congregation who were not there, one who had recently been diagnosed with leukemia, another who had been in a car accident, and a family who had just lost their grandfather. As Chaplain Turner concluded his prayer, Mac rubbed at her eyes. As other people started to leave the sanctuary, Mac walked up to Sturgis' father.  
  
"It was a touching sermon, Chaplain," Mac smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"Thank you Colonel MacKenzie," He smiled back. "I don't really like to make them very long on Christmas Eve. People want to get home." His smile grew wider.  
  
"And it was kind of you to say a prayer for Clayton," Mac suddenly didn't feel like smiling anymore, and her mouth dipped in a small frown.  
  
"Of course, Colonel," the Chaplain nodded. "I'm sure he will be fine. But it wouldn't hurt to keep praying. Excuse me Colonel, I think I'm being paged." He gestured to where his wife was waving for him to come over.  
  
"Of course," Mac smiled again. "It was nice seeing you, Chaplain Turner."  
  
"And you, Colonel," Chaplain Turner walked up to his wife, and Mac headed out into the snow. Harm was standing next to his SUV, shivering.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to head over to the hospital, care to join me?" Mac nodded and got out her car keys.  
  
"His car is still in the garage, right?" Mac unlocked her car.  
  
"Yeah," Harm unlocked his.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Harm pulled into one of the Washington Hospital Center's parking lots. As he got out, he reached over to the passenger side seat, and grabbed a bag. Mac pulled into the empty space next to him, and pulled out her own bag. As they walked to the waiting room, Harm smiled as he pulled out his gift for Clay. Mac laughed out loud. It was a small gray teddy bear wearing a tuxedo and trenchcoat. Mac widened her eyes in approval and nodded as she noticed the "Gund" tag on his ear. They sat down in the seats next to a window. Gently Mac produced her own gift for Webb. Her's was a picture of Webb, Harm, and herself, in Columbia. Bud must have taken it when they weren't paying attention, Harm mused to himself. Harm grinned as Mac took out the silver picture frame and put the picture inside it. It framed Harm and Mac's irritated faces and Clay's nonchalant "what- makes-you-think-I-care?" expression perfectly. Mac put it back in her bag, and stood up as the nurse came to take them to see Clay. 


	5. Holy Infant so Tender and Mild

I have really got to get myself to finish things I start. I started this in December. Look how long it took me to finish this thing! The portion of the Christmas story is taken from the book of Luke, in the King James Version of the Bible. And I have no idea if I was correct about the allergy stuff, cuz I just pulled it of the net.  
  
0200 ZULU  
  
WASHINGTON HOSPITAL CENTER  
  
WASHINGTON, DC  
  
As Harm and Mac approached Clay's room, the same blonde doctor they had met before stopped them.  
  
"Commander Rabb, Colonel McKenzie?"  
  
"Yes?" Harm eyed the doctor.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you, we found out what was wrong with Mr. Webb. We were right about the allergy, but it took a while to find out what it was..He's allergic to peanuts. He then developed Anaphylaxis, which is a serious complication of an allergic reaction." Harm and Mac just looked at him. "Once we figured out what was wrong, we gave him antibiotics. The swelling in his throat should be down soon."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Mac smiled cheerily at him. He smiled back, and started writing on a piece of paper. Harm and Mac slowed as they walked closer to Clay's room. They could hear a soft, soothing voice from inside.  
  
"And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem; (because he was of the house and lineage of David:) To be taxed with Mary, his espoused wife, being great with child. And so it was, that, while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered. And she brought forth her firstborn son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, and laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the inn." Porter Webb looked up at Harm and Mac as she stopped reading.  
  
"Why hello Commander Rabb. I presume you are Colonel McKenzie?" Porter looked at Mac and dabbed at her eyes with a dainty white handkerchief.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Webb," Harm almost felt like crying with relief himself. "And yes, ma'am, this is the Colonel." Porter smiled at Harm and Mac, then looked down at her immobile son.  
  
"I was just reading the Christmas story to Clayton. When he was little, he would ask me to read it to him almost every night, starting about a week- and-a-half before Christmas. He loved the Christmas Eve services."  
  
"The doctor said he's doing better?" Mac changed the subject. Porter's face lit up.  
  
"Oh, much better! The doctors are telling me he'll be up and about in a few days."  
  
"That's good news!" Mac smiled happily at Porter. Porter smiled back. A cell-phone buzzed, and Porter jumped and reached into her pocketbook.  
  
"Hello?" Porter's ecstatic, yet motherly smile morphed into a sarcastic grin. Harm started as he saw how much she resembled Clay in that moment. Porter listened to her caller, the grin lingering on her face. "All right, I'll be there as soon as I can." Porter hung up, and turned to face Harm, her face neutral. "A friend of mine needs a ride to her son's house for Christmas. I'm going to take her there." Porter placed the Bible she was reading from on the nightstand, open-faced, and stood up.  
  
"Of course, Mrs. Webb." Harm stood up as well and shook her hand.  
  
"If Clayton wakes up, would you thank him for me? The angel is gorgeous." Porter put her coat on. She smiled at Mac and Harm again. "Thank you for coming over. Clayton never talks about his friends, he's always so involved in work. I'm glad there are people other than myself who care about him." She shook Mac's hand as she walked out the door.  
  
Harm looked at Mac questioningly. Mac shrugged. Harm turned to get Clay's bear out of his bag.  
  
"And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night." Harm looked back up. Mac had started reading from where Porter had left off. Mac shrugged again, and kept reading.  
  
"And lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them: and they were sore afraid. And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior, which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you; Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger. And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God, and saying, Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace, and good will toward men." Mac closed the Bible and laid it back on the table. She reached into her bag, and pulled out her picture for Webb.  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright by tomorrow?" Mac asked Harm.  
  
"I don't know." Harm placed Webb's bear on the table, in front of the flowers someone had brought. "Probably not, but it would be nice."  
  
Mac frowned at Harm's sense of artistry, and got up. Pushing the flowers and bear to the back of the table, she placed the picture next to the bear. She smiled, and turned it slightly, to face Clay.  
  
Well, I'm ready." Mac stood up. She shouldered her way into her coat, and headed for the door. "Merry Christmas, Clay." She walked into the hall. Harm, instead of following her, turned back to Clay.  
  
"Hey, Webb. Bud and Harriet wanted me to let you know, you're invited to their Christmas party, if you're feeling up to it by then." A movement caught Harm's eye, and he bent closer. Webb's eyelids flickered again, and opened slowly. Harm smiled at him.  
  
"You caught the part about Bud and Harriet's party, right?" Webb gave Harm a big smile (a big smile for Webb), and tilted his head down slightly. He glanced over at his table, and his eyes softened at the bear and photo. He looked back at Harm.  
  
"Thank you." His lips moved, but barely a whisper emitted from his throat. Harm smiled again. .He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
Clay seemed to be trying to get his attention. He held his hands together, and pantomimed opening a book. He looked questioningly at Harm.  
  
"First your mom, then Mac." Harm told him. Clay opened his mouth slightly. "I'll tell her thanks for you." Clay nodded, and closed his eyes. "Oh! Your mother wanted me to say thanks for her too. She loves the angel." Clay nodded again, and drifted off to sleep. "Merry Christmas, Clay," Harm whispered as he slid out the door. 


	6. Sleep in Heavenly Peace

Well, I realized that I never published chapter 5, this is chapter 6. They are both new, so. we'll just leave it at that.  
  
1500 ZULU  
  
WASHINGTON HOSPITAL CENTER  
  
WASHINGTON DC  
  
Clay was sitting up in bed, silently refusing to finish his cup of hospital coffee. A nurse frowned and took it away, as it had been sitting there for almost 20 minutes. Clay sighed in boredom as he alternated from watching one of the monotonous annual Christmas specials to looking out the window. It was snowing again, lightly. Clay sighed once more. He had seen the same shows every Christmas morning for years. He turned the TV off, and glanced out at the snow one more time before looking out the door, hoping desperately that he might get a visitor. Footsteps sounded out in the hall. Big surprise, it was Harm who walked in, newly fallen snow still lingering on his head and shoulders, with not so new (or clean) snow clinging to his shoes.  
  
"Hey Webb," Harm nodded, brushing snow off of himself.  
  
"Hey," Clay nodded back.  
  
"Well, you're sounding a little better since last night."  
  
"Yeah, the doctors are "pleased with my progress", or so they say," Clay grimaced. "They just want to get me out of their hands, I think. I also think they consider me a pain in the butt. I know they do, I was trying to be irritating all morning." He smirked. Harm shook his head.  
  
"Well, have they said anything about you getting discharged yet?" he asked. Clay shrugged.  
  
"They haven't said anything yet," he grumbled a little. Harm hid a smile.  
  
"Well, Bud and Harriet aren't having their party until tomorrow evening anyway," Harm told Clay. Clay scratched his chin thoughtfully. "And they've already planned things to include you, so if you don't come, you'll probably screw up the whole night."  
  
"I see. So, you are threatening me with.?"  
  
"Well, if you can't come because the doctors won't let you out, they will probably end up having the party here. And if you are out of the hospital, they will figure out where you are, and have the party there." Clay sighed.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm stuck without options or outlets." Clay mused. Harm nodded. "Alright, I'll try to be there."  
  
"Great, I'm sure Bud and Harriet will be glad to know that," Harm said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now beat it, these people have been forcing me to sit here bored, so I'm taking a nap." Clay closed his eyes. Harm sighed, understanding the conversation to be over.  
  
"And Merry Christmas, Harm."  
  
"Merry Christmas." Harm walked out, not noticing that Clay had opened his eyes again and was smiling at him amusedly. Harm headed for his car, and decided to go Christmas shopping again. He still needed to get some things, for Bud and Harriet, and a few others that were going to be at the party.  
  
1600 ZULU  
  
UNION STATION, DC  
  
Harm glanced around at the stores as he walked around. Going shopping was a drag. Not to mention, Webb's gifts had pretty much screwed up anything Harm could have planned to buy. He frowned. What the heck, A.J. wouldn't mind another movie. He began to approach a teen-aged boy. Seeing the boy look at a copy of I Know What You Did Last Summer, Harm changed his mind. He looked around for another young person and started walking again. He nearly tripped over a boy of about 8 or 9.  
  
"I'm sorry," the boy looked up at Harm, frightened. Harm smiled down at him.  
  
"It's ok, I should have been watching where I was going." Harm glanced at a video in the boys hand. "Actually, do you think you can help me?" The boy looked at Harm warily.  
  
"How? 'Cuz I'm not going in your car. I'm not even supposed to talk to strangers." Harm nodded his head.  
  
"I just have to get a movie for a friend of mine. He's 4, and I don't know what kind of movie he might like. What do you think I should get him?" The boy frowned.  
  
"This," he stated matter-of-factly. He pointed at one. Harm picked it up. What on earth is the Wild Thornberrys? Harm smiled anyway.  
  
"Thank you. I bet he'll love this." The boy smiled bashfully, hurried over to a woman with a squirming toddler in her arms, and started waving the video in her face. Harm paid for the video and left, glancing back at the frustrated mother with pity.  
  
Now where? Harm caught a glimpse of something. He hurried into the toy store. Beanie Babies. But there was something. Aha! A teddy bear with the Marine seal on it's chest. Harm gaped at the price tag. $15.00 for a teddy bear that could fit in one hand? Harm shrugged.  
  
"Well, it's Christmas." A cashier heard him and smiled behind her hand. Harm bought the bear, and left quickly. Suddenly he made up his mind.  
  
"Ok, I will get this done by the hour, and I will be happy with what I buy." A few passerby's looked at him strangely, but Harm didn't notice.  
  
1645 ZULU  
  
PARKING LOT  
  
UNION STATION, DC  
  
As Harm had vowed, he was done shopping. The Admiral's bottle of wine was safely stowed between the seats. Bud and Harriet's painting was carefully crammed in the back of the car. Mac's Marine bear and Marine coffee cup were sitting on the dashboard, and Tiner's model ship (the stupid thing cost over 60 dollars.) was sitting on the passenger side seat. Sturgis's submarine model was made by the same company as Tiner's ship (another 60 dollar item.), and sitting on the floor on the passenger's side. Having trouble finding something for Coates, Harm decided to make a gamble. He really hoped she liked movies and Italian food. He had run back to the movie place, bought her a gift card, then went to that great Italian place at the other end of the shops, and bought her a gift certificate. As an afterthought, he got one for Mac too.  
  
Harm sighed. Good thing he had gotten everything gift wrapped at the stores. Now he could get home and relax until the party. 


	7. Sleep in Heavenly Peace

I posted chapters 5 and 6 of this like, less than a week ago. I checked my email a few days after I posted, and there were like, 10 reviews from all you guys. I had no idea this fic was so popular! :-D  
  
2300 ZULU  
  
THE ROBERTS' RESIDENCE  
  
OUTSKIRTS OF DC  
  
Clay swallowed a bit before ringing the doorbell. The Roberts may have invited him to the party, but how was he to know how well things would go? The door opened, a little too quickly for Clay, and he swallowed once more and took a breath to greet the door-opener. He let the breath back out, disoriented, as he saw that no-one was at the door. Clay looked down.  
  
"Mommy?" Little A.J. looked up at Clay, half in curiosity, half in fear. Clay smiled down at him uncertainly. A.J. grinned back bashfully as Harriet hurried over. Clay noticed that there was almost nobody there yet.  
  
"Mr. Webb!" Harriet pulled A.J. out of the doorway and gestured for Clay to come in, smiling cheerfully. "Please, come in!" Her face shone, either from cooking or excitement, Clay couldn't tell. He stepped in, and A.J. slammed the door shut. Clay jumped. "Can I take your coat?" Harriet spread her hands.  
  
"Uh, yes, please." Clay took his coat and scarf off, and handed them to Harriet, smiling a tad hesitantly. Harriet didn't notice, and hurried to the master bedroom with Clay's coat.  
  
"Honey, will you take Mr. Webb to the living room?" Clay didn't quite get that until he felt A.J. tugging on his pant leg. Clay took another breath as he followed A.J. into the living room. Bud was there, talking with Harm over some beer. Bud smiled, a little less cheerfully than Harriet, and walked over to Clay.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Webb," Bud said formally as he held out his hand. Clay smiled back (or tried to).  
  
"Hello, Lieutenant. Merry Christmas." Clay shook Bud's hand.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too, sir." Clay decided not to say anything about off-duty-ness, or telling Bud not to call him sir. Harm grinned as Harriet called to Bud from the kitchen. Bud, seeming glad for the interruption, hurried out. Harm nodded to Clay.  
  
"So, you decided to come after all?" He smirked. Clay merely nodded back. Harm sat down in a chair, a little disappointed with Clay's response. Clay followed his lead and sat down too.  
  
"Well.?" Harm leaned forward.  
  
"Well, I've been discharged, and I'm supposed to take it easy for a few days." Clay leaned back. He looked around. There were quite a few presents piled up on the floor. For some reason, Clay really hoped none of them were for him. Then the doorbell rang again.  
  
"Mommy?" Both Harm and Clay looked out to the door as A.J. opened it. Mac walked in, and Sturgis managed to make it before A.J. slammed the door again. Bud hurried out to get their coats, and A.J. led them into the living room too. Mac smiled as she walked in; Clay and Harm both stood up. Harm shook Sturgis' hand heartily, and gave Mac a hug. Clay just stood there, feeling a little self conscious. Sturgis smiled and shook Clay's hand.  
  
"I presume you are Mr. Webb?" Clay grinned.  
  
"Your presumptions are correct, Commander Tuner." Sturgis smiled wider.  
  
"Thank you. For the watch. It was extremely thoughtful of you." Clay kept from scratching his neck.  
  
"You're quite welcome," he swallowed imperceptibly. Sturgis grinned and stepped back as Mac walked over.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked. Clay shrugged.  
  
"I'm fine, as long as I don't see peanuts." Mac laughed and hesitated a second before hugging him. Clay stiffened, then relaxed again as Mac stepped back.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright." She told Clay, her forehead creased in a slight frown.  
  
"Thank you." Clay meant it, and hoped she could see that. Harm licked his lips.  
  
"What was it with the whole peanuts thing?" he asked curiously. Sturgis began to look interested. Clay shrugged.  
  
"Uh.I think I ate something earlier that had something to do with that. Possibly the ice cream." Harm shrugged as the doorbell rang again. The Admiral walked in; A.J. had opened the door again. He had also slammed it again. The Admiral strode over to Harm and the others, shaking hands and smiling.  
  
"Well, I see we are up and about?" A.J. couldn't help but smirk at Clay. Clay just shook his head.  
  
"Yeah," he said, simply. One thing Clay hadn't noticed before was that more presents had piled up in the corner. Once more, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Mommy?" Another slam. Tiner hurried into the living room as well, carrying a platter of vegetables. Bud and Harriet followed, carrying drinks and a fruit bowl; they put them on the table with the veggies. Little A.J. carefully placed a stack of napkins on the table, and Bud turned on some music. Clay sat down in a chair as the others began to mingle with one another, and talk. He overheard Harriet say something about Commander Manetti not being able to make it. He looked around, hating himself for feeling left out.  
  
Clay sat in the same chair most of the evening. The others had tried to hold conversations with him, and he had tried to be polite and talk with them, but after a while, they all went back to talking with each other. Harm had played cards with him for a while, and little A.J. had even played a board game with Clay; A.J. got bored faster than Clay did. Clay looked at his watch. About 8 'o-clock. Harm and Mac looked over at Clay as his cell phone rang. Clay answered it.  
  
"Hello?" he asked softly. He listened for a few seconds. "Alright." Clay hung up. Standing up, he put his phone back in his pocket.  
  
"Who was that?" Mac looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Classified," Clay responded automatically. Harm frowned at him. Clay looked up. "It was my boss," he amended. He walked over to Harriet. "Would you mind getting my coat? There's a matter at the office that calls for immediate attention. Specifically, my immediate attention."  
  
"Of course," Harriet hurried to the bedroom. In less than a minute, she was back. Clay shouldered his way into his coat, and wrapped his scarf around his neck. Harm walked over and shook Clay's hand.  
  
"Well, Merry Christmas Clay. Next time, you'll have to stick around longer." Clay shrugged.  
  
"Guess so." Clay was about ready to go out the door; Mac caught him first. She gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Clay." Clay half smirked/half smiled at her.  
  
"Now, just so you know, I don't bond very well, Colonel." He opened the door. The rest of the people in the living room called a few muffled and distracted good-byes. Clay walked out on the porch and closed the door. It was snowing again. He got in his car, shaking the show off of himself, and drove off.  
  
0200 ZULU  
  
PRIVATE AIR FIELD  
  
OUTSKIRTS OF ALEXANDRIA, VIRGINIA  
  
"Mr. Webb, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes. Where is it?"  
  
"Here," the operative handed Clay a manila envelope and closed the door to the personal jet. Clay began reading as the plane took off.  
  
"Mr. Webb, we won't be arriving there for quite a few hours." Another operative poked his head out of the cockpit as he addressed Clay. He tossed Clay a single serving-sized carton of egg nog and a package of store bought cookies. "You may want to enjoy what's left of your Christmas, sir."  
  
"I'll take that into consideration." Clay opened the egg nog and took a sip as he began reading through the files.  
  
".should use extreme caution." Clay popped a cookie into his mouth.  
  
"This is a dangerous one. Is there any chance we won't be coming back." The operative looked at Clay curiously. He retreated back into the cockpit quickly as Clay glared at him. Another newbie? Clay flipped his head back and drained the last of the egg nog as he began cleaning and loading his Glock determinedly. Hopefully, if Clay had anything to say about it, a few more people would be able to sleep peacefully tonight.  
  
End 


End file.
